


blaze through your skies

by leatherstar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherstar/pseuds/leatherstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will doesn't look at him, but he feels him shifting. Hannibal comes closer, and Will doesn't want to look at him, doesn't want to see the trousers of his suit in the water, doesn't want to think about Italian shoes ruined by the stream.<br/>The stream. It doesn't feel safe now."</p><p>post Mizumono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blaze through your skies

 

 

 

“I thought Abigail was gone.”

He is not able to hide the tremble in his voice.

Abigail has been and will always be a sore spot, a vulnerability which he isn't able to shake off.

And he knows.

“She is now.”

“Yes. You saw to that.”

Will doesn't look at him, but he feels him shifting. Hannibal comes closer, and Will doesn't want to look at him, doesn't want to see the trousers of his suit in the water, doesn't want to think about Italian shoes ruined by the stream.

The stream. It doesn't feel safe now.

The hands that are holding the fishing rod aren't steady.

“Abigail was extremely valuable to me, too, Will.”

“You had a choice.”

“So did you.”

They are no more than two feet apart.

Hannibal's scent is rich and expensive, but all Will can smell is the peculiar and iron trace of blood.

So much blood.

“You really had no idea.”

He can feel Hannibal's slight nod. “You were perfectly convincing. I knew, of course, that the power of deceiving me laid in you and you only; I, however, was entirely blind to your true intentions.”

“You blinded everyone for so long.”

“And now I understand the feeling. I must say, my dear Will, that through the clouds of betrayal and hurt, I do see myself impressed.”

Will stays silent, listening to the quiet rushing of the water.

“I was sure Abigail was already dead. Never would I ever thought you kept her alive.”

Hannibal's voice remains calm and collected. He repeats himself. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Will closes his eyes, remembering the following words.

_And you... You wanted to surprise me._

Will can't stop himself from shaking his head and say, “All these weeks... You orchestrated this from the very start. You promised her a new life, away from here and away from her past, and...” He squeezes his eyes shut, fingers gripping the rod until they turn white. “You should have let her go sooner. Alone. Should have granted her a brand new start.”

“But what better way of starting over than with her two surrogate fathers?”

“Don't,” Will all but whimpers, “Don't even say that. You don't think that. You just wanted to lure me to accept whatever it was that you wanted from me.”

“Are we talking about luring each other, Will?”

Will shudders, sensing the shift. In Hannibal's voice, his posture, the air, his whole world.

He senses danger. Hannibal touches his shoulder, gently, and Will is suddenly facing him. There's no knife this time, there are only Hannibal's crimson eyes, but Will feels the air rushing out of him as the wound in his stomach splits open again, and soon there's blood anywhere _but_ on Will. There's blood on Hannibal's tailored suit, blood dripping from his mouth, endless streams of red in the water, and Will drops the fishing rod, makes no move to touch his wound, and puts his fingers on Hannibal's cheekbones and lips instead, butterfly touches that somehow manage to keep him from falling apart.

“I wanted to give you a whole new life. I wanted to give you a place and a time where we both could have been happy, away from all of this. I wanted to give you a palace where you could live with Abigail. I wanted to take you away from the FBI, and from the people who can't understand you. But you couldn't _see_ , Will. You could never see what's best for you.”

Will watches the blood on his fingers and manages a trembling smile.

“There wouldn't have been a place in your life for me unless I was a killer.”

Hannibal doesn't look away from his eyes. “There wouldn't have been a place in your mind for me if you already weren't.”

Will shuffles closer without even realizing he is. He's slightly panting by now, the wound in his stomach hurts so bad, yet it still isn't bleeding. All the blood is around him, but he seems to be already empty of it.

“I couldn't.”

Will's eyes search Hannibal's, almost pleading, and Hannibal places understanding hands on the small of his back, and on his nape.

It feels so intimate.

“I know. Not yet.”

They are killing each other with bare hands.

“Perhaps one day, Will.”

And Will feels suddenly like sobbing, he feels like yelling at the man who tore apart his life and made sure he was everything Will needed, but he's so tired. He rests his forehead on Hannibal's shoulder, and there's blood everywhere, and the air is screaming danger, and murder.

“Nobody could ever assume you had a heart.”

“Don't fool yourself, Will. Don't humanize me, now.”

“Me and you are the same.”

“Quiet now, Will. I know you feel betrayed by yourself, too. We both did what we thought had to be done.”

“Perhaps one day, Hannibal.”

He feels a kiss on his hair. He knows Hannibal is smiling.

“Indeed, Will.”

Everything is bleeding but him. Will feels safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And so the snake and the mongoose will keep chasing each other.  
> I was going to end this little thing making Will wake up in his hospital room, sweating and crying, but i couldn't bring myself to write more. 
> 
> I don't own these characters and their (beautiful, tragic) story. This is my way of coping.
> 
> I'm also on tumblr at willspaddle, come and say hi (and hug me, please!)


End file.
